Ich will leben!
by Leni4888
Summary: Songfic zu I just wanna live von Good Charlotte. Harry denkt über sein Leben nach.


So dies ist also meine erste Fanfic. Falls man das bisschen so nennen kann.

Das ganze ist nicht beta gelesen aber ich habe mir größte Mühe gegeben!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und sonstige Charaktere sind nur ausgeliehen und gehören J.K.Rowling.  
Das Lied heißt "I just wanna live" und gehört Good Charlotte. Ich verdien hiermit kein Geld.

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß und würd mich über ein Review sehr freuen, egal ob mit Kritik oder Lob!

**Ich will leben**

Der Junge der lebt.

Ja, so nennt man mich überall und doch fühlt sich diese Bezeichnung so falsch an.  
So falsch wie es nur geht.

Ein Junge, tja manche mögen so denken, doch ich bin mittlerweile fast siebzehn und habe während dieser Jahre so viel von dieser Welt gesehen, vor allem von dem Grauen in dieser Welt, dass man mich wohl nicht mehr als Kind und somit als Jungen bezeichnen kann.

Und leben?  
Was heißt das schon?  
Ich habe mir mein Leben immer nur träumen können.

Denn meine Zeit bei den Dursleys kann man sicher nicht als „leben" bezeichnen.  
Zu schuften und ignoriert zu werden.  
Ohne Freunde, ohne Familie, ohne Liebe.

Das war kein Leben.

Und Hogwarts?  
Ja Hogwarts war eine schöne Zeit, doch konnte ich auch dort niemals der sein, der ich sein wollte.  
Zwar hatte ich Freunde, doch nicht nur Freunde, sondern auch Feinde.

Ich wurde überall als „Der berühmte Harry Potter" angesehen, deswegen verurteilt und beobachtet.  
Ich hatte selten eine freie Minute und nun, nach Dumbledores Tod verfolgen sie mich auch noch in den Ferien, bis zu meinen Verwandten.

Die Reporter stehen vor dem Haus.  
Onkel Vernon überlegt sich eine Alarmanlage anzuschaffen.  
Keine schlechte Idee, dann abgesehen davon, dass diese Reporter Voldemorts Gefolgschaft oder gar ihn selbst auf den Plan rufen könnten macht es mich krank, dass ich nicht aus dem Haus gehen kann ohne von ihnen umlagert zu sein.

_  
I need an alarm system in my house  
so I know when people are creeping about  
these people are freaking me out (these days)   
it's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
they won't leave me alone_

Sie wollen wissen wie es weitergehen soll.  
Was ich gedenke zu unternehmen.  
Ob mir Dumbledore Pläne hinterlassen hat oder ob ich schon weiß wie ich „Du-weißt-schon-Wer" besiegen kann.

Können sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?  
Sehen sie denn nicht, dass ich überfordert bin?  
Ich bin doch noch nicht mal siebzehn und schon wollen sie mir alle Entscheidungen überlassen?  
Das Schicksal dieser Welt auf meine Schultern legen?  
Können sie sich nicht jemand anderen suchen?  
Und warum versteht niemand, dass ich das alles nicht will?

_  
There's things they all want to know  
I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
why are they talking to me?  
And why can't anyone see?_

Ich will doch nur leben!

Einfach nur mein Leben leben, wie ein ganz normaler Junge.  
Ohne mir Sorgen machen zu müssen.  
Sorgen um das was sie sagen, Sorgen um das was Voldemort plant.

Ich will einfach nur tun wozu ich Lust habe, nicht weiter drüber nachdenken müssen.  
Spontan sein ohne an die Folgen zu denken.  
Und nicht ständig in Angst vor dunklen Zauberern leben.

Ich will nur LEBEN!

_I just wanna live  
don't really care about the things that they say  
don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live_

_  
_Aber nein.

Wenn ich auch nur darüber nachdenke bekomme ich zu hören, dass ich wichtig bin.  
Bin ich das denn?  
Wichtiger als andere?

Ich denke nicht.  
Man sollte keinen Menschen als wichtiger als andere Menschen bezeichnen.

Sie sagen mir, dass ich an meine und an die Zukunft der Zauberer denken soll.  
Das ich nachdenken soll, bevor ich handele.

Denken die denn, dass ich das nicht tue?  
Für sie ist immer alles ganz einfach.  
Denn auf ihnen ruht nicht die ganze Last.

Ron und Hermine versuchen sicher ihr bestes und ich bin sehr froh, dass die beiden immer für mich da sind und doch können sie nicht verstehen worüber ich mich beklage.  
Auch wenn Hermine es immer wieder versucht.  
Sie redet mit mir darüber und drängt mich zu erzählen was mich bedrückt.

Mich bedrückt die Zukunft.  
Die Zukunft der ich entgegen sehe.  
Ich werde kämpfen müssen. Ohne eine Wahl.

Und das macht mich einsam.  
Denn jeder andere hat bzw. hatte eine Wahl.  
Natürlich stimme ich Dumbledore zu wenn er behauptet, dass ich auch ohne die Prophezeiung gekämpft hätte, aber dennoch nimmt mir diese die Entscheidungsfreiheit.

Sie sagen mir alle, dass ich auf mich aufpassen soll.  
Aber wie ich das machen soll, dass verrät mir keiner.

___  
Stop your messing around, boy  
better think of your future,  
better make some good plans, boy  
said everyone of my teachers  
look out, you better play it safe_

_  
_Und wenn dann doch etwas passiert, ich wieder in ein Abenteuer, wie Ron und Hermine es so gerne nennen, reinstolpere, dann sagen sie ich hätte nicht aufgepasst.  
Ich wüsste anscheinend noch immer nicht wie gefährlich diese Welt geworden ist.

Aber keiner versteht es.

Keiner versteht, dass ich die Gefahren kenne.  
Das wir die Gefahren kennen.  
Denn wir sind ihnen oft genug begegnet.  
Wahrlich oft genug.

Wer kann schon behaupten Voldemort so oft gegenübergetreten zu sein wie ich?  
Niemand.  
Außer vielleicht Dumbledore, aber er hat den Kampf am Ende doch verloren.

Ja, ich weiß wovon sie sprechen, wenn sie von Voldemort und seiner Macht sprechen.  
Auch wenn sie nie von Voldemort sprechen, denn sie fürchten seinen Namen.

Wie wollen sie ihn bekämpfen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal seinen Namen aussprechen können?  
Wie wollen sie diesen Krieg gewinnen?

Mit meiner Hilfe sagen sie.  
Ich bin ihre Hoffnung.  
Ihre Hoffnung, auf die sie nicht vertrauen.  
Ihre Hoffnung, die sie lenken müssen, denn ich bin ja noch ein Kind.

Ein Kind, das die Welt retten soll.

Toller Plan!

Ich erwarte jeden Tag einen Angriff.  
Neue Schreckensmeldungen erreichen mich tagtäglich durch den Tagespropheten und die Muggelnachrichten.  
Ja ich weiß genau was ich zu erwarten habe.

___Never know what hard times will come your way  
we say, where we're comin from  
we've already seen the worst that this life can bring  
now we expect it everywhere that we go  
all the things that they say  
yeah we already know  
_

Und trotz allem, trotz der Einsamkeit, trotz der Bevormundung, trotz der Belagerung durch Reporter, trotz alledem werde ich mich dem Kampf stellen.Ich werde mein bestes geben wenn Voldemort hier auftaucht.

Oder auch woanders vielleicht nachdem ich die Horkruxe gefunden und zerstört habe.  
Nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, was sie sind und wo sie zufinden sind.

Ich werde dies alles tun.  
Für die Zaubererwelt, ja.  
Für meine Freunde noch viel mehr aber vor allem, vor allem werde ich für MICH kämpfen.

Denn ich will Leben.

Mein Leben leben als der, der ich bin.  
Ohne an andere zu denken.  
Ohne daran zu denken, was in der nächsten Zeitung stehen wird und ohne daran zu denken, was die Leute über mich sagen.

Ich will nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was mir passieren könnte, wenn ich die Schutzzauber verlasse.  
Ich will frei sein.  
Frei von Sorgen, frei von Lasten und frei von den Blicken anderer.

Ein einfaches Leben für mich mit meinen Freunden.

___I just wanna live  
don't really care about the things that they say  
don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live_

_  
_Und wer weiß?  
Vielleicht wird mir das ja auch irgendwann gelingen.

Nachdem Voldemort vielleicht besiegt wurde.  
Nachdem man seine Anhänger hinter Schloss und Riegel gebracht hat.  
Und nachdem sich der Trubel gelegt hat.

Vielleicht kann ich dann ein freies, ruhiges Leben führen.

Denn das ist alles was ich mir wünsche.


End file.
